User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/Steve's Mighty Drama Shorts! "Where's My Money" Season 1, Episode 1!
(Yes, Guys! Yes, Sigh... I do now this things only in Saturdays and "Steve's Blocky Misadventures!" in Mondays from now on so yes... I am bored, wanted to do this... Well remember even but right man this is just for fun! I am mostly fighting some characters in my opinion those i fight here often makes me very annoyed... Or else they only are jerks... And this is the first guy i beat up so remember this is kinda drama but it is meant to be comedy since why not this is also a parody of an adult animated show and ya guys are mostly may know which one it is i make now! So... Enjoy! Btw, This character i fight here is so freaking annoying and yes i only do one parts in Saturdays don't worry it's full episode!) Steve: Hey, it's me. Knock, knock. So, Man... Uh you got, uh, :/ you got my money? Lemongrab (From Adventure Time): Huh? Oh yeah, I'll pay you soon. Steve: Well, Yeah, well, I is... Um here's a suggestion. Um, have the money by... Tomorrow and they won't be any problems. Lemongrab: ZAGH! AH? Huh? :/ Steve: Yeah, 24 hours. (Have, only u really so can do!...) Lemongrab: Why, what-what happens in 24 hours? Steve: Huh? I dunno, man! I'm not psychic, man. I'm just saying it would probably be better for right only for fugly everybody if you had the money tomorrow. -_-... Lemongrab: Uh, yeah, alright, I'll see what i can do. Steve: Very dude eh?... Sweet, sweet, great. Uh, how's everything else going? :) Lemongrab: Good. Steve: Alright, alright. See you later. Don't forget! Nah, you're not gonna forget. >:) *The next day later... After 24 Hours* Lemongrab: Now, man! :D Ehheh!... *coming out of shower, opens door* Steve? Then... So I... Mean... Yh, hey. Steve: Hey there. So, uh, it's been 24 hours. Got my money? Lemongrab: Ah... You know what, just give me till next friday, I'll have then it for you. Steve: Oh. Oh, that's funny. I could've sworn i "DID" said have it today. >:( Lemongrab: Yeah, I don't have it, sorry. Steve: Oh, well, alright then. *drinks orange juice or uh it's... Nah!* Mmm, that's good O.J. *smashes sort of the glass on Lemongrab's head and...* Lemongrab: Aaaergh! Aaarghh! AAAAAARGH! *Btw, don't worry he do only not bleed or dude... He is a lemon ok? He have yellow juice oh uh see? So this is no blood, there is only some Lemon Juice oh uh?... Yes, ok?...* Steve: Yeah, that hurt? Lemongrab: Aargh! Steve: That hurt? Lemongrab: What the heck?! *continues yelling* Steve: Yeah, that don't feel so good, does it? No, huh? *Punches Lemongrab* Yeah, that's what happens, man! Lemongrab: Oh, my God! :,( Steve: Yeah, that's what happens. *Punches Lemongrab again* Where's my money?! You gonna give me my money? Where's my money, man?! *Lemongrab coughs up his own lemon juice, Steve gets towel rack, continuously hits him with it* Where's the money, man?! Yeah, you like that?! That feel good?! *holds his dumb stinky lemon yellow head however now in toilet water, Lemongrab starts screaming again more and Steve takes him out of the toilet* Where's the money, man?! Where's my money?! You got till five o'clock. You hear me?! You got till 5 o'clock! (Yes it means five it does guys!... :/ :) Yes! XD Anyway!) O'CLOCK! K CAN YOU REMEMBER!!? YOUR LEMON!!? >:( Lemongrab: You freakin' psychopath! ;( Steve: Yeah, clean yourself up. -_-... (Rlly, man? Yes really now?) (Ok, And... Also Later!...) *The next day* *Steve plays golf in house* *Lemongrab try to leave* Lemongrab: *incognito* Mornin'. Steve: Good day to you, sir. AH! Wait a minute! What the heck?! >:( Lemongrab: Oh-h-h-h-- *Steve pushes so the ugly down the stairs* Aaargh! Oh-ow-ow-ugh! Ohh... *Steve hits his head with golf club* Argh! Steve: Getting real tired of you duckin' me, man! Lemongrab: Oh, my God! Steve: Yeah, eh? >:) Gettin' really tired eh dude right man, Heh So. Huh? Lemongrab: Ogh! Arg-argh! Steve: Where's my money?! Where's my money?! >::/ :::::( Yeah, you got money to pay for fake mustaches, huh!!? K, and for evil u is lemon! Yeah, huh? How much did you pay for that fake mustache? Lemongrab: §½2.99. *Steve shoots so that his left knee now* Aaargh!! Ow! Oh! Oh..! Listen, you just gotta give me more ti... *Steve shoots his right knee* Aaargh! Steve: Don't make a fool out of me, man. Don't make a fool out of me. I want my money. I want my money, man! Lemongrab: Listen, then so... Steve, this better have is crazy, you're... Oh, my God! *Steve shoots his flamethrower at him* Aaarrrgghhh! Aaagghh-aghh..! *the flames extinguish itself* *Lemongrab now really looks black after that!...* All right, let's go "TO" the bank. ;( Steve: Too late, loser! >:) *Dat Steve holds a fan and blows away Lemongrab since he even burned into ashes and hah! He got owned now!* Steve: That's how ya kill a Lemon folks! *Lemongrab was even so flying to a trash can so now he have been failed lol k eh dat...* Steve: Bye! *Drinks lemon juice* Category:Blog posts